Wir kümmern uns um
by Lady Eireen
Summary: Bella está enamorada de los hermanos Cullen, Edward y Jasper. Tras una avería en su coche, ambos se comprometen a llevarla a su casa… Pero sus intenciones no eran las que Bella creía. LEMONS! E/B/J


**-Disclaimer**: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Bueno, siempre me ha gustado Edward -¿A quién no? - pero la idea de que Jasper participara hacía que una sonrisa tonta adornada mi rostro, por lo cual me he arriesgado a escribir esto, no sé qué recibimiento tendrá… Para avisar, tendrá escenas eróticas, y palabras adultas, también quizás es algo oscuro, pero no mucho, así que no lean si no les gusta, por favor.**

**Mis planes son actualizar una vez a la semana siempre y cuando me dejen reviews y guste la historia, si no, se quedaría paralizada. No espero una grandísima cantidad, pero tengo un mínimo que si no cubre, no suelo actualizar.**

**Espero que esta idea guste, por supuesto, acepto ideas y sugerencias, el título es en alemán, significa : Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ti.**

* * *

**Summary: **Bella está enamorada de los hermanos Cullen, Edward y Jasper. Tras una avería en su coche, ambos se comprometen a llevarla a su casa… Pero sus intenciones no eran las que Bella creía. LEMONS! E/B/J

* * *

**Wir kümmern uns um**

«**H**oy conocí a un caballero y quisiera que él me comiera, »

* * *

**Pov. Bella.**

Miré a Edward y a Jasper, que estaban sentados en una de las mesas del comedor rodeados por las animadoras y otros jugadores del equipo de rugby, eran extremadamente atractivos y estuve pillada por ellos un año, hasta que supe perfectamente que nunca podría salir con ninguno de ellos debido a mis condiciones.

Ni sabía bailar, ni correr y me tropezaba cada diez metros sucesivamente.

Después de ello, me fijé en James, uno del grupo de rugby bastante atractivo aunque solía estar la mayoría de las veces metido en líos de alcohol y en peleas.

Me apreté fuertemente contra el pecho la carpeta y suspiré, no era el momento para ir hacia la mesa y sugerirles mi apuesta, todos acabarían riéndose de mí.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, me giré, encontrándome con la amable sonrisa de Ángela.

"Eh, ¿qué tal Bella?"

"Bien" Suspiré.

"Aún… ¿Aún quieres hacerlo?" Susurró.

Asentí mientras sentía que mi corazón latía más fuerte contra mi pecho. Volví a mirar a Edward y a Jasper, que se reían y sonreían. Me di cuenta de que aún me gustaban.

Apreté más fuerte la carpeta contra mi pecho mientras me mordía el labio, consciente de que en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de que los estaba observando.

"Bella… No creo que sea buena idea" Susurró mientras nos íbamos hacia una mesa alejada de las demás. "No creo que sea buena idea... Ya sabes que aunque sean populares, ambos solamente tienen chica de una noche"

"Tengo que hacerlo" Susurré. "Ya sabes que Renée quiere conocer a mi novio, únicamente sería un día" Rodé los ojos. "Le he intentado explicar a mi madre que no tengo novio, pero es imposible" Suspiré y le sonreí. "¿Sabes? Me ha regalado un libro de sexo"

Ángela empezó a reírse fuertemente, haciendo que sus carcajadas llenasen el comedor, todos se quedaron callados y miraron hacia donde estábamos, incluso Jasper y Edward.

"Ángela, por favor…" Susurré encogiéndome en mi sitio.

"Lo siento Bells" Volvió a reírse fuertemente. "Dios, es que tu madre no es normal" Volvió a reírse.

"Ya lo sé" Sonreí. "¿Sabes? Dice que por cumplir los dieciocho años dentro de tres meses, me regalará un…" Rodé los ojos. "Ya sabes"

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿El qué?"

Suspiré.

"Una película porno, dice que ya la tiene comprada"

Volvió a reírse esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que me cuestionase si debía de buscarme a otra persona para contarle los locos planes de mi inmadura madre. A pesar de todo, yo era la que tenía que cuidarla y estar atenta de con quién salía.

Miré de reojo a la mesa de Jasper y Edward, ambos miraban fijamente hacia donde estábamos, me sonrojé y aparté rápidamente la mirada de ellos, sintiendo que mi cara empezaba a arder.

Ángela seguía riéndose hasta que llegó Jessica, que nos sonrió.

"¿Qué diablos os pasa? Se os escucha desde la clase de ética" Dijo sonriendo.

"Es Bella" Dijo Ángela.

"Oh…" Me miró. "¿Tu madre?" Asentí. "Me lo imaginaba, dale recuerdos de parte mía" Dijo antes de levantarse e irse.

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos fuimos hacia la salida del instituto, quedamos en ir mañana de compras a una librería y después a una tienda de ropa de bebés, ya que la madre de Ángela volvía a estar embarazada.

En la salida, vi que Edward y Jasper hablaban con otros, me monté en mi coche e intenté arrancarlo, escuchando como el motor rugía y se paraba rápidamente.

Fruncí el ceño.

Olía a carbón quemado.

Salí rápidamente del coche, viendo que salía humo del motor.

"Oh, ¡mierda!" Gemí golpeando las ruedas del coche con patadas.

Suspirando, cogí mi mochila y me di la vuelta para irme andando, chocando contra un fuerte y duro pecho.

Me sobé la nariz y miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con unos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente. Su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado, y se movía un poco por el viento, una sonrisa torcida surcó en su cara, haciendo que me sonrojase.

"¿Bella?" Asentí. "Soy Edward Cullen, mi hermano y yo hemos visto que tu… coche. "Señaló con la cabeza mirando con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. "Se ha averiado, ¿quieres que te llevemos?"

Parpadeé.

A su lado apareció Jasper, que se había despedido de Mike. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente, sonreía pícaramente mientras su cabello rubio se despeinaba. Bajé la mirada al suelo, intentando no hacer una inspección de sus cuerpos.

"Eh, bueno sí" Miré a Edward, después a Jasper. "Claro, os estaría muy agradecida"

Edward miró a Jasper, que únicamente sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el coche. Jasper se colocó de conductor, Edward abrió la puerta del coche y me quedé paralizada, mirándolo fijamente y después a Jasper, que esperaba totalmente quieto a que entrase en el coche.

_No entres…_

Sonreí y entré, teniendo la extraña sensación de que me estaba adentrando en la boca del lobo. Edward cerró la puerta y se colocó de copiloto, haciendo que me fuese imposible salir.

Condujeron en silencio mientras yo miraba por la ventana el amplio y oscuro bosque lleno de árboles grandes que se movían fuertemente por el viento. Parecía que iba a llover, nubes densas y negras cubrían el cielo, haciendo que se me erizase la piel de la nuca.

Suspiré.

Cuando me di cuenta, se habían pasado mi casa y Forks, estábamos ahora en medio del bosque, sin nadie. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente mientras sentía que el estómago se me hacía un nudo.

"Eh, chicos" Susurré con la voz rota. "Creo que os habéis equivocado" No dijeron nada. "Mi casa…"

"Sabemos perfectamente dónde está tu casa" Me cortó Edward.

Tragué saliva lentamente, ¿entonces por qué no me llevaban a ella? Me coloqué un mechón detrás de la oreja y suspiré, intentando mantener la calma.

"Por-r favor, den la vuelta" Susurré.

Jasper me miró por el espejo retrovisor, sus ojos azules brillaban y parecían estar más oscuros de lo normal. Me pegué contra el sillón, sintiendo la falta de aire y de opciones para salir de allí.

"Por favor-r, dar la vuelta" Volví a decir.

No contestaron.

Empecé a asustarme más, sentía que mi boca se secaba y mis ojos se humedecían. Ambos miraban hacia delante, sin moverse. Me quité el cinturón e intenté abrir los cristales con patadas para salir, pero no se rompieron.

Edward me miró secamente, volviendo a colocarme el cinturón y me quitó la mochila del instituto, haciendo que me paralizase.

"Edward… Jasper, por favor" Susurré.

Ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerzas y los volvieron a abrir, cogiendo aire fuertemente aire mientras yo sentía que una lágrima se deslizaba por mi cara.

"Por-r favor" Sollocé. "Enviarme a mi casa" Susurré.

"Deja de rogar Bella" Dijo con voz ronca Edward. "Sólo haces que nuestro apetito se abra más"

Entreabrí los labios y los volví a cerrar mientras el coche se adentraba en el bosque por un camino que nunca antes había visto. A lo lejos, vi una cabaña bastante grande y otro coche de color plateado.

_Huye, corre._

Cuando pararon, Edward abrió la puerta y me cogió antes de que yo le empujase para salir corriendo. Jasper apareció y me cargó en su hombro mientras yo gritaba e intentaba pegar patadas, únicamente haciéndome daño yo.

Edward abrió la puerta de la cabaña, parecía totalmente oscuro, como la boca del lobo.


End file.
